


II

by mattaretto



Series: Names [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The trio learns of Sarah Rogers’ death. The boys have to be the ones to break the news to Lucy.





	II

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second installment of names.

**October 15th, 1936 - Brooklyn, New York**

I had my legs crossed as I sat on the floor beside the window, book in hand. I managed to get a used copy of Gone with the Wind from the bookstore I worked at. Part of me was worried, it was near five and Steve still hadn't returned home. He and I were supposed to be cooking dinner for mom as a surprise. He's just out with Bucky, he's fine. I told myself, rising from my spot and walking to the radio. I turned it on, flipping through a few channels before stopping it on one that was playing It's A Sin To Tell A Lie. I smiled and walked back to my spot, sitting with my book and continuing to read. 

It was hours later when the door opened. I rose quickly, setting my book down and walking briskly to the door. Steve stood there, eyes red and puffy, Bucky behind him with a solemn look on his face. My mind began to pick apart the scene, reading each of their body languages. Steve's chest was rising and falling at an abnormal pace, his breathing ragged. Bucky was much more collected, but I could tell from the way he held his head and how his shoulders dropped lower than normal that something was wrong. 

"Boys, why's it look like someone's died?" I asked, studying my twin and his best friend. My words seemed to trigger something in him and he started to cry again. I was taken back, but rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as he sobbed into my shoulder. 

"Stevie, what happened?" I ran a hand up and down his back, only getting a broken sob in reply. I looked at Bucky, who was leaning against the door with his head hanging down, "Bucky, what happened?" I repeated, addressing his friend this time, keeping my twin close to me as he started to calm down. Bucky didn't say anything. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, you tell me what's happened right this instant or so help me God." I hissed lowly, trying to not raise my voice. 

"It's mom," Steve whispered, not moving his head from my shoulder as he spoke, "She couldn't shake it." I knew exactly what those four simple words meant, and they hit me like a truck. She'd gotten sick after working in the TB ward, she didn't make it. I stood still for a few moments, clutching the back of Steve's shirt. I just stood there, silent and a blank look on my face. 

"Lucy," Bucky spoke softly, knowing Steve didn't trust his own voice. He rested a hand on my shoulder, looking down at me, worried and unsure of what to do.

"She's... she's dead?" I could hear the words leaving my mouth, but I hadn't registered my mouth moving. Bucky gave a soft nod, not nearly as sad as Steve and I, but still clearly upset.

"We found out earlier today, Luce, I'm so sorry." I finally felt the tears running down my cheeks as I started to cry, stepping away from my brother and covering my mouth. I couldn't move any further before my legs gave out and I was kneeling on the ground, sobbing like my brother had. Steve was the first to be beside me. He was sitting on his knees in front of me, quickly bringing me into his lap with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't hesitate to hug back, crying into his shoulder. I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I knew that it was Bucky, but I didn't bother to move or shake him away, still crying into my brother's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," He whispered again, resting his forehead between my shoulder blades. We stayed on the floor in the middle of the living room until I had calmed down. Once I did, I leaned back a little, finding that my back collided with Bucky's chest. I leaned back further so that he was supporting my weight completely. I knew that my eyes now matched the way my twin's looked, red, puffy, and bloodshot.

"You two should get some rest," Bucky said, moving one arm to support both of us while his other stayed around my waist. I nodded and slowly stood, helping Steve stand as well, "I'll stay the night." I could only nod again and made my way down to my room, which I had, up till now, shared with my mother. I stared at the room for a few moments before I began moving around it slowly as I got ready for bed. I was the last to use the bathroom, only bothering to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I passed Steve's room, I found he was already asleep. 

I laid on the mattress that rested on the floor, tugging the scratchy blankets over me. It wasn't long before I was crying again, laying on my side and staring at the bed where my mother usually slept. I would never hear the sheets moving as she rolled around the bed, or her snores, again. The thought made me cry harder. I eventually cried myself dry, still unable to sleep despite being exhausted. 

I found myself wandering into the living room that was connected to the kitchen, stopping for a moment to look at Bucky as he slept on the couch. I sighed quietly, pacing into the kitchen. Reaching to grab a glass and turning on the tap.

"What're you drinking city juice for?" I jumped slightly, surprised by the voice behind me. It took me a minute to realize it was Bucky, but I shrugged, unable to will myself to speak. "Can't sleep?" He asked as I leaned against the counter, nodding and bringing the glass to my lips. I kept my gaze on the floor, setting the glass beside me on the counter, "I really am sorry, doll. I know how close you were to her, both you and Steve." I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself from crying a third time that day. 

"James, I'm never gonna see her again," I finally spoke, my voice scratchy and hollow. 

"I know, I know. C'mere." He opened his arms and I walked into them, letting them wrap around me and hold me against him. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, allowing my head to rest on his chest. As I slowly relaxed in his arms, my eyes fluttered shut, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"'M not gon' see her smile, taste her cookin', hear her laugh, she's not gon' be there to comfort me when a date goes wrong," I whispered lowly, surprised with myself that I was able to speak.

"Let's get you to bed, Luce." He stepped away from me, and I could feel his gaze as he looked down at me.

"I can't sleep in there, not when she's not there." I finally opened my eyes, looking up at him. He nodded curtly, seeming to understand. 

"We'll pull the mattress out into the living room then, okay?" I nodded slightly, following him to my room. He easily lifted the thin mattress, allowing the pillow and blankets fall to the floor, walking to the living room with it. I collected the pillow and blankets into my arms, trailing him back to the living room. He set it beside the couch before looking at me. I could only offer him a small nod, finding that I was unable to smile in return. I laid down on the mattress and Bucky on the couch, his right arm hanging over the side. I laid on my left side, facing the worn-out cloth of the sofa. Staring at it, I realized that I would have to try to find something to reupholster it with soon. Bucky was quickly asleep, his snores filling the room. After several minutes I reached my hand up and held his, eventually being too tired to keep my eyes open.


End file.
